


A Stormy Short Story

by paranoid_emil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anko Family (Hetalia), Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_emil/pseuds/paranoid_emil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fight between his parents and Emil decides to run away.</p><p>This was a short story I wrote for summer school so... Yeah. Don't be afraid to leave a comment telling me what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stormy Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> Emil = Iceland  
> Lukas = Norway  
> Mathias = Denmark

The trees were a blur as the child ran through the forest, the sky crying and the wind screaming. This wasn't a storm for a little kid to be in, but here he was, running away. Hearing a crack, he stopped and turned, watching a tree fall behind him. He looked at where it split, mid-way, splintered and ripped as if the storm grapped it to throw it away as if it weighed nothing.

A look of mortification came over the young boy as he looked at it, slowly turning and running further into the forest. Tears down to his cheeks, trembling as the cold bit deep into his skin. He did not have a thick coat but a small sweater. It was a little too big on him, having sweater paws, it looked like a crocheted, dark dress. The wind whipped the boy's pale, curly hair around his face. 

His chest heaved as he wandered around, lost and confused. Where was his home? The boy didn't know, he'd ran too far and now he was completely lost. Certain he'd never be found, he sat down and cried, feeling hopeless. He screamed and yelled, hoping somebody would find him but felt like it wouldn't matter, no one would hear him over the storm.

"Oh, why did I come out here in the first place?" The six year old wondered aloud. 

He thought about his parents arguing over something. Running away seemed smart at the time, though he didn't know they'd already made up before finding out the boy was missing. To the six year old, it felt like a bad argument and that one of them would leave, but it wasn't that scaled to the fathers. They'd simply disagreed on something, in their minds. 

"Emil!" The boy looked up, behind him, and saw one of his fathers shouting, helping search.

Emil stood up quickly, ecstatic upon being found, running to the man. Lukas picked up the boy and looked to Mathias, smiling for a brief minute before looking back at the boy with a concerned expression.

"Why did you do that? We were so worried about you!" He said, hugging the child tightly.

The boy had no response, just crying tears of joy. He'd never do it again, that's for sure. The small family went back to the house, cuddling up on the couch and holding Emil close to them. They still wondered why he did it, though they had a clue it could have been because of the argument.


End file.
